raycyclopedia_sipematicafandomcom-20200214-history
Raymond Sipe
Raymond Sipe is the world's foremost Florida-based socialite and video content producer. Beginning his youtube career in mid-2010, Raymond Sipe produced a number of videos before Youtube closed his account due to copyright violation issues. Raymond Sipe has since made his way back to Youtube under the alias of Raysipeladygaga, where he has uploaded over 2,000 new videos over the course of several years. He also has a Twitter Account where he posts live updates on videos and events as well as a Facebook where similar updates and photographs are kept. Raymond Sipe does not have a specific schedule for releasing videos, but he typically releases two to four new videos daily. Life before Youtube Not much is known about Raymond Sipe's life before he surfaced onto the internet as the viral underdog star he is today. His current age, address, marital status, family members and origins are unknown. It is believed he his an immortal who spans the cosmos of time and space as a divine entity, bringing the mortal worlds of the universe his signature brand of comedy and grace; this however is pure speculation. A case of Raymond Sipe's history, however, can be found on the news website The Daily Miner, an Arizona based news source that documented an event in Raymond Sipe's life shortly prior to his creation of videos. Raymond Sipe, while living and employed in the state of Arizona, was apparently involved in a scandel case as a Police Captain of the Kingman City Police Department, which resulted in his termination of service. Specific details are scarce, but the general summary of the incident was that two co-workers (a male police officer and a female secretary) under Raymond Sipe were having a sexual relationship together and were caught. Raymond Sipe was accused of also having sexual relations with the secretary, though both denied the allegations. In the end, all three of them were let go by the City of Kingman. Raymond Sipe challenged the firing, and instigated a lawsuit against the city for four million dollars for unlawful termination, humilation, embarassment, court/attourney fees and loss of pension and retirement funds. The Kingman City attourney, Carl Cooper, cited that Raymond Sipe's termination was due to his dishonesty during the investigation process; but as we all know that Raymond Sipe is a benevolent creature of peace and virtue, one can easily tell Carl Cooper is full of shit. The outcome of the lawsuit is currently unknown, but Raymond Sipe moved to Florida almost immediately after the lawsuit was decided and lives in what appears to be a very large house while having funds for thousands of different props he uses in his videos as well as many different social outgoings; so it can safely be assumed he either won the lawsuit or settled for an out-of-court sum of money, making Raymond Sipe a potential millionare. Raymond Sipe in other media Raymond Sipe has yet to achieve true, international fame, but he has fallen onto the radar of many different websites so far, which has gained him a bit of notoriety. He has been featured in an article by Internet Site Buzzfeed , intitled 15 reasons Ray Sipe is cooler than you. He has also been featured on the website GeekoSystem in the article “Turtle Gymnastics” and 11 Other Killer Ray Sipe Tunes from the Weirdest Reaches of YouTube He also has a TV Tropes article and is, unfortunately, a treasured individual on 4chan's /v/ board.